totaldramacreatorsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Barbiegirlvolcano
Welcome Hi, welcome to Total Drama Creators Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Total Drama Creators Sign Ups! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- EvaBridgetteGwenRocks (Talk) 12:25, November 6, 2010 ATTENTION: URGENT ALL TDC USERS! Hi, No one has voted for a featured user, featured creation OR featured contstant yet! You can nominate/vote for these by checking out the links below! Featured User Voting Featured Creation Voting Featured Contestant Voting [[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Number1 Fan Of Alejandro & Gwen 4 Ever 07:34, November 8, 2010 (UTC) If you want to, please sign up here: http://totaldramantm.wikia.com/wiki/Cycle_1_Sign-ups =D LadyKaty369 I ♥ U Duncan!!! 14:11, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Movie Star! The 3rd episode has now started! Check out the link below! >Movie Star!< [[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Don't call my name, Alejandro..AXG 4 ever! 20:01, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Please Read. Lately, I have had alot of abuse, towards myself and my characters.This is'nt fair, since I do not know what I have done wrong. This wiki IS NOT for causing conflicts with other users, because if you do, you will now be BANNED! This means that you will NOT be able to return to this wiki, for an un-determined amount of time.[[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Don't call my name, Alejandro..AXG 4 ever! 06:57, November 12, 2010 (UTC)(Creator of Total Drama Creators Wiki) Please Read. Lately, I have had alot of abuse, towards myself and my characters.This is'nt fair, since I do not know what I have done wrong. This wiki IS NOT for causing conflicts with other users, because if you do, you will now be BANNED! This means that you will NOT be able to return to this wiki, for an un-determined amount of time.[[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Don't call my name, Alejandro..AXG 4 ever! 06:57, November 12, 2010 (UTC)(Creator of Total Drama Creators Wiki) Total Drama Style! The 5th episode has begun! Check out the link below! >Total Drama Style!< P.S : There is a double elimination, again, because there are some characters not competing in challenges. So this week, one contestant who does the challenge will be eliminated and one contestant who doesn't complete the challenge will be eliminated.[[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] I can almost taste the million! It tastes like mint dipped in pure gold! 09:03, November 15, 2010 (UTC) TDC Season 2 Sign Ups! http://totaldramacreators.wikia.com/wiki/Season_2_Sign_Ups Check it out! ♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥♫Oh great, it's pirate pablo.♪ 08:25, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey I want you to participate in: http://tdmoviestars.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Movie_Stars_Wiki Thanks! CdIsNeY3! "♫Close youe eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out!!♫" 21:01, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Featured... Featured, User, Contestant, Creation have been changed! Put your vote in now!♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥I ♥ G.E.M! 22:42, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Barbie, I was thinking if I could make a TDC S2 trailer similar to yours.. Just for fun --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 15:31, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 15:42, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey I was just wondering you know the song "Don't Trust Me" on your TDC video you made. I know it is origianlly by 3oh3. Who is singing that version?♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 06:29, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Victoria's audition is AWESOME! Thanks a TON! Wheather is it chocolate or socks, the rule is the same: the darker the better 22:01, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Featured Hi, Can you please start voting for Featured, user, creation & contestant as not many people have and we need all of these on the front page. So please vote! :)♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 05:25, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Website Check out my website:http://totaldramanextopmodel.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Next_Top_Model_Wiki ♥ Gwenny120 ♥☾◊~Um,guys you let something there...~◊☽ 21:37, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Weekly Contest 1! Our Weekly Contests have started! Check the first one out here! --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 00:48, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Here you go! --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 20:20, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! In case you haven't found out, YOU are the winner of our first Weekly Contest! Congratulations! You may want to claim your prizes! Click on the link above and tell me what do you want for your prize! --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 23:34, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Contest 2. This week, I got chosen to host the contest! Check it out! >Weekly Contest 2 ﻿ <. ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 23:43, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Yo, yo, Barbie-G! Heeeeeeey, it's moi! Jsut wanted to ask: You know that thing you have on your user page? It talks about you? Hair color, eye color, etc.? Can I use that? Pweeeeeeease? Wheather is it chocolate or socks, the rule is the same: the darker the better 05:59, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering, are you going to claim your prizes? Just check out my blog which tells the winners and stuff and you can check out the things you win and tell me what do you want. I have the character almost ready, It only needs some things. Just that! --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 06:09, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Listen... Okay, I saw your season 3 peeps, and I'm fine with all of them. But one of them, Chrystal, looks like she's a singer. Do we really need ANOTHER singer? We have Stefani and LK...and I think that's enough, don't you? Besides, I think people are getting annoyed by the fact that we always have singers. Wheather is it chocolate or socks, the rule is the same: the darker the better 00:19, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Ohhhhhhhhh...that explains it. Sorry if I sounded jerky...yum, jerky. ANYWAY: I see by you signatre that you're a Computernerd01 fan, too....awesome. Wheather is it chocolate or socks, the rule is the same: the darker the better 00:33, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Well, I wake up in the moring feeling like Nick Jonas, (omigod), got pikie sticks and hairbrush, this happens every day. I'm so lazy all I do is eat this cheese stick. My pants are on the ground, I think I'm going crazy. XD. Do you watch The Key Of Awesome? Wheather is it chocolate or socks, the rule is the same: the darker the better 00:47, December 31, 2010 (UTC) If you like Thecomputernerd, you'll luuuuuv THE KEY OF AWESOME! Wheather is it chocolate or socks, the rule is the same: the darker the better 00:58, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Which one did you see? Wheather is it chocolate or socks, the rule is the same: the darker the better 01:11, December 31, 2010 (UTC) I love that one! Soooo awesome! Wheather is it chocolate or socks, the rule is the same: the darker the better 01:21, December 31, 2010 (UTC) No Challenge It's an awesome idea!♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 22:00, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Contest. Can you please make a blog telling what we nedd to do for the 4th contest since u r hosting it?♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 23:12, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Weekly Contest 4 Here is my entry, cause i can't write it in our blog. 'GwenFan120's entry-Parody of "Who you '''gonna root for?" '''Tori:' Who you gonna root for? Who's it gonna be? Is it LK,Stefani, or will you pick Evie? Denise:'There is Laura-Kate,she is so friendly. And she did beautiful designs! Danny:Too cool, she is my gf.She has to win it so far! '''Stella:'Who you gonna root for, who's it gonna be? Is it LK, Stefani,or will you pick Evie? '''Delilah:(rapping) Ricki-tick-ity, you're gonna hear it from me! The only one winning this is E-V-I-E! Pimpin' like a skateboard princess, sippin' lemonade in the shade! Kickin' it Skateboarding style, gonna take home the cheddar! We're gonna be all smiles! Shawty! Jamie:'Hey!How come she gets to sing? '''Elektra:'She doesn't!Delilah! '''Delilah:(rapping) Ricki-ticki-ticki-tody, give it up for my girl Evie! Delilah's in the house spittin' rhymes like a roadie, a roadie! Jamie:'''Alexis is a boyfriend stealer! '''Delilah:(rapping)Ricki-tick,whoa! 'Jamie:'Ryan is a dead man! 'Delilah:'Ricki-tick,oh,no! 'Elektra:'Cut! Stop the music! Copy it and paste it in your blog. ♥ Gwenny120 ♥☾◊~Um,guys you let something there...~◊☽ 16:14, January 6, 2011 (UTC) No problem. I have been very inactive latly two. My anger issues seem to be geeting the better of me.....♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥"Didn't see it, don't care!" 22:26, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Really awesome! Thanks a bunch. Would you mind if I made a few changes to Jaden? Wheather is it chocolate or socks, the rule is the same: the darker the better 13:48, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey. I REALLY need to do the challenge, as this wiki is starting to go down. Hardly anyone is active, no one is doing the challenges, and at this rate, Season 3 is looking, well...I don't know. But please help this wiki to survive :)♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER! Trust me, she's that good! 06:48, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Season 3 Wanna join something fun? Awesome? Creative? Arty? Well join Total Drama Creators! Season 3 Sign Ups are now open! Please join! (The wiki is made by: User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks). :) >http://totaldramacreators.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Creators_Season_3_Sign-Ups!#Sign-Ups.21]] ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER! Trust me, she's that good! 06:50, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey. I wanted to say that Total Drama Next Top Model won't be. But i created another wiki that is http://tdimisswawanakwa.wikia.com/wiki/TDI-Miss_Wawanakwa_Wiki Plz, join. I think that's more fun that the other! Gwenny120 ♥"Why she had to go, i don't know, she wouldn't say..." Beatles,Yesterday 13:35, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I'd like you to join my new roleplay Total Drama Designers. Or at least, join the wiki to help update pages when we have to. I hope to see you around soon :) --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 21:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC)